There is generally a need for moving curtains automatically without manual effort. Curtains for example can be heavy, inaccessible and also can be inconvenient to open and close manually.
The art proposes several devices to automatically move curtains. These devices have multiple drawbacks.
First, most of these devices are expensive and need special rods and meant to be installed by a professional with special tools. They also need costly periodical service and maintenance. Second, most of these devices rely on physical means (such as limit switches) to limit the range of travel for the device. A user has to constantly adjust these physical means since limit switches will not be in the correct position in order to operate correctly after a while. In case of obstacle in the traveling course of the curtain rod, these devices cannot stop operation, which will damage curtain, curtain rod and the device itself. Third, the art lacks a device that can adjust itself automatically overtime as the cord of the curtain loses its length integrity and stretches with each day passing, resulting in loss of tight grip needed between cord and pulley for consistence operation.
Fourth, the devices of the art can be noisy, lack intelligence, rely on materials for the cord of a curtain that are expensive, and prone to break, and be difficult to install and operate.
There is a need in the art for a device for electronically and intelligently moving a curtain without the drawbacks present in the art.